Thomas
Thomas is the number 1 blue tank engine who works on the North Western Railway. He originally worked as the station pilot at Knapford. After saving James from an accident, Thomas was given his very own branch line and two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. Biography Thomas used to work at Knapford as station pilot. He enjoyed teasing the other engines, especially Gordon. Until one day, Gordon pulled out of the station with Thomas coupled to the back of his train. Gordon took Thomas on the express all the way to Vicarstown. Thomas decided not to tease Gordon anymore. Later, when Henry was ill, Thomas was asked to take his train. However, he was too impatient and left without being coupled to his coaches. Then, Edward decided to switch jobs with Thomas, letting Thomas take his trucks. Unfortunately, they bumped Thomas down a hill and nearly made him crash! As punishment, Thomas was left in the yard to learn about trucks. Until one day, James had an accident and Thomas got the Breakdown Train to save him. As a reward, Thomas was given the Ffarquhar Branch Line and his own two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. Later, Thomas was cross that Henry made him late. He was in such a hurry when he left, he forgot the Guard. Annie and Clarabel tried to warn him, but Thomas took no notice until he reached a signal and the Guard came running behind them. Thomas felt bad, but the Guard told Thomas it was okay and Thomas left again feeling better. When Thomas saw people fishing in a river, he wanted to join in. His Driver told him engines can't go fishing, but that didn't stop Thomas from wanting to fish. Until one day, the water tower at the junction was out of order. Thomas' Driver took him to the river and took water from the river. But soon, Thomas felt sick and when he stopped at the station he found out he had fish in his tanks. Sir Topham Hatt came and helped fish them out before eating them for supper. Later, Thomas met Terence the tractor plowing. Thomas thought Terence's caterpillar tracks look ugly but Terence told him he could go anywhere. Soon, snow came and Thomas had to wear a snowplow. He didn't like it, so he broke it. Thomas was happy that he wouldn't have to wear it anymore, but he ended up getting stuck in the snow. Terence came to rescue Thomas and Thomas knew that Terence was splendid and his snowplow was important after all. Finally, Thomas met a bus named Bertie who challenged Thomas to a race. They raced all the way to the top station where Thomas won. Afterward, Thomas worked on his branch line happily for some time. When Gordon, Henry, and James went on strike, Sir Topham Hatt brought Thomas to help Edward run the mainline while Percy worked on his branch line. One day while working at the Ffarquhar Quarry, Thomas met a policeman who told Thomas he was breaking the law by not having side plates and cowcatchers. Sir Topham Hatt had an idea to bring Toby to help on Thomas' branch line at the quarry. Thomas also teased Gordon again for falling into a ditch, but afterward fell into a mine himself and needed Gordon to come to rescue him. Some time later, Thomas was saved from an avalanche by Mrs. Kyndley and became good friends with her after. To thank her, the engines threw her a special Christmas party. Thomas and Toby cleared the snow and brought her to the party. Even later, Thomas became boastful of his blue paint which caused a falling out between him and Percy. It was eventually resolved after both engines had accidents with coal. Once, Thomas was ill and Bertie had to bring his passengers to Edward. Thomas teased Edward but still stood up for him when James was being rude. When Thomas met Trevor, he was suspicious of his abilities. However, Trevor quickly proved Thomas wrong and the two became friends. After falling ill, Thomas was sent to the Works. When he returned, his handbrake was left very stiff. One day, this caused him to runaway down the line. While The Viaduct was being mended, the big engines would often be late arriving at Elsbridge. This made him late to meet Bertie, which made Bertie cross. Until one day, because Thomas was late, he saved Bertie's passengers after Bertie broke down. One day, Thomas felt conceited after his driver gave him a compliment. This caused him to believe that he didn't need his driver anymore. One day, after a careless cleaner fiddled with his controls, Thomas crashed into the stationmaster's house and had to go away for repairs. He returned more determined than ever to run his branch line properly. This made him rude to Percy. Percy got back at Thomas by pretending to be a ghost, but it only made Thomas crosser and he laughed at Percy when he was covered in hay. At Christmas time, Thomas was chosen to collect the Christmas tree and bring it to the party but he got stuck in the snow and had to be rescued by Donald and Douglas. Thomas and Percy made amends after Percy was able to keep his promise and Thomas scared Percy with a carnival dragon. When Thomas' branch line was under repair, he feared Bertie would take his passengers away. Instead, Thomas and Bertie began working much more closely. Thomas was tricked into taking James' trucks once while trying to help Bertie, which caused him another accident that sent him away for repairs. That winter, Thomas, Percy, and Toby helped save a village which had been snowed under. Thomas grew seemingly wiser for a time, telling the other engines stories he'd heard about the narrow gauge engines. However, he became very jealous when he met Stepney. The two still managed to become friends though, and Thomas returned to his old self again. When the engines were going to the Mainland, Thomas was so excited that he had an accident. Luckily, he was repaired in time to join the others on their trip.